


The Captain Drinks

by misura



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: London, M/M, World War II, crossovering treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Oi, Steve! Someone I'd like you to meet," Bucky called, and so Steve sauntered over.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain Drinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneiriad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/gifts).



"Oi, Steve! Someone I'd like you to meet," Bucky called, and so Steve sauntered over, assuming he'd be introduced to yet another lady (Bucky claimed he was trying to help Steve become less shy, but all the effect _Steve_ 'd noticed so far was that Agent Carter scowled at him a lot more often).

Bucky's latest 'someone I'd like you to meet' was not a lady. "Hi."

Judging by his uniform, he might be a pilot. Judging by his smile, he was not shy.

"Don't flirt with Steve, he's my friend." Bucky scowled.

"He just said 'hi'," Steve said, because saying _flirting?_ would not convince Bucky Steve wasn't as shy around ladies as Bucky seemed to think he was.

"For him, that's flirting," Bucky said, which seemed a little harsh. "His name's Jack Harkness. He's a Captain, too."

"Shall I just sit here and look pretty, then?" Jack asked cheerfully.

"I have work to do." Not _urgent_ work, perhaps, but Steve didn't think it would be right for him to hang around and do nothing.

"He always has work to do," Bucky told Jack, who shrugged.

"This war isn't winning itself. Still, you got to take a bit of time off every now and then, right? Maybe have a drink, later tonight?"

"I don't really drink," Steve said, which sounded a little pompous, like he didn't drink because he didn't _approve_ of it or something like that, so he added, "I mean, I don't really get drunk."

"Just one, then," Jack said. "My room. I'm keeping some of the good stuff hidden there behind a floorboard - for special occasions."

"What're we celebrating tonight, then?" Steve thought he'd have heard if anything had happened in the war. They didn't tell him _everything_ , of course, but people told him a lot of what was going on in Europe. He sometimes suspected it was because they thought he'd be able to just magically teleport himself to wherever he might be needed most and somehow save the day.

Jack winked at him. "Not sure yet, but I can tell you it'll be something special. Bring Bucky - or not."

"Or the whole gang?" Bucky asked archly.

"The more, the merrier. That's my motto, anyway." Jack grinned. "Be seeing you around, tiger."


End file.
